Joshua Austin (comics)
Joshua Austin is the son of Betsy and Roger Austin. He is successfully exorcised by Kyle Barnes and Reverend John Anderson which reveals that all of Anderson's previous exorcisms were unsuccessful and those individuals are still possessed despite showing no symptoms. 'A Darkness Surrounds Him' At some point, Joshua is possessed by a demon. The demon becomes hungry and finds a bag of chips in the pantry, Joshua's mother, Betsy, tells him that its almost time for bed so he shouldn't be eating junk food. She ventures closer and finds that 'Joshua' has eaten a part of his finger. Reverend Anderson is contacted by Betsy to come and exorcise Joshua. He arrives at their house and finds Joshua in his bedroom with the windows covered up. He shins his cross in Joshua's face and pours holy water on his forehead which burns the demon. Anderson orders Betsy to leave the room but she freezes. Joshua begins to levitate on the bed and Betsy rushes over, believing that Anderson is hurting her boy; Joshua then kicks her in the face, breaking her nose. Later, Kyle Barnes arrives at the Austin's house and is welcomed in by Anderson. They go upstairs to Joshua's room where he is sitting up, cross-legged on the bed. The demon smiles and exclaims that he knows Kyle, Kyle (believing that this is an act so that Joshua doesn't have to attend school) asks Joshua for his name. The demon doesn't answer Kyle and instead states that "We're always looking for your kind. Outcast. One of many". He then tells Kyle that he won't fit in his mother's pantry now that he's grown up before pouncing on Kyle and tackling him to the ground. The demon then attempts to absorb the energy out of Kyle before he is dragged off by Anderson. After a smoke break, Kyle and Anderson return to Joshua's room. Kyle tears the sheets from the windows which lights up the room and makes Joshua cower on the opposite side of the bed in pain. Kyle drags him out from the shadows and tries to hold him down whilst Joshua thrashes around. The demon headbutts Kyle in the nose which leaves a small scar. Kyle then punches Joshua in the face much to Anderson's disapproval. Joshua bites Kyle's hand and draws blood which burns the demon's skin and causes it to release it's hold on the boy slightly, something Anderson hasn't seen before. Kyle continues to squeeze the blood from his hand and into Joshua's mouth which causes the demon to release Joshua and expunge itself out his mouth before vanishing. Kyle panics and checks to see if the boy is still breathing as Betsy walks in and Joshua calls for his mom. Joshua gets first aid on his wounds and he and his family become extremely appreciative of Kyle for saving him. The day after he and his family are seen in Anderson's Church. 'A Vast and Unending Ruin' After realising Reverend realized he had failed with some exorcisms, Kyle went to visit Joshua to check if he was still possessed. Kyle walks into Joshua's room and asks if he remembers him. Joshua tells Kyle that his mom told him everything and thanks Kyle for making him better while he was 'sick'. Kyle then high-fives Joshua and shakes his hand, both times didn't hurt Joshua which confirms that he's no longer possessed. Appearances Volume 1: A Darkness Surrounds Him * * Volume 2: A Vast and Unending Ruin * Trivia * Joshua is the first character to be seen possessed in the series on page. ** He is also the first character to be successfully exorcised on page. Category:Exorcised (comics)